The Great
by ujnhsdfblue
Summary: Sonic and friends try to defeat an old enemy. Will they do it.  All characters are  c  of SEGA. Volki is my character.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hello. My name is Sonic the hedgehog. You may know me for my great victories against my many enemies. For the many lives I've saved in the process. You may know me for I run faster than the speed of sound, and that I am a blue hedgehog. All that doesn't matter anymore.

This story isn't about my amazing victories. No, this is about my greatest defeat. The time I under estimated my old enemy, and let him rise above me. More lives were lost than saved. He became powerful. With his new found power he imprisoned us in our own fortress. Now we lie in wait for the day we will be freed.

My good friend Shadow was captured by my enemy. He is now locked up somewhere in this fortress. So, we search for him. He is one of the great team leaders. Without him, we may never be able to defeat the enemy.

The enemy becomes stronger by the day. The enemy is Dr. Eggman.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sonic

I was walking around our fortress, when Tails ran up to me. He looked very sad but, I knew he had found something exciting. You see, there are countless hidden cameras all over the fortress. They are the enemy's eyes and ears. Any excitement was looked upon with suspicion. The only place we can actually discuss any plans is the cold room. It is the place where food is usually stored. Now a days, the place is a high-tech lab, with all the equipment Tails needs to get us out of here. So this is where we held all our meetings.

Together we walked into the cold room. As I went in, I was surprised to see everyone there. Kuckles was playing cards with Silver. Blaze was talking to Amy and Rouge. Vector was yelling at Charmy while Espio was just watching them in disgust. Marine was playing with Cream. Manic and Sonia were, once again, arguing about something. And Jet was apologizing to Wave about something; while Storm just watched them and giggled. In other words, an average get-together. Tails must have found something exciting.

"Okay, everyone settle down." I said on the top of my lungs. Being a leader wasn't easy, especially with such a big group. "Tails has something to present."

Tails stepped on to the speaking area.

"As we all know, Eggman has trapped us here, with no way of escaping. Well, after doing a lot of research and examinations, I have figured out how to escape from our prison."Tails announced proudly.

The crowd began to murmur again. After a loud "Quiet please!" from me, they all settled down.

Tails continued his report, "I have also discovered where Shadow is locked away!"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sonic

Everyone cheered. There was great excitement, all around the room. I had to raise my voice for everyone to settle down.

"Shadow is hidden in the lower chambers," Tails stated, "but first we must decide are battle plan."

Finally, I was able to speak.

"Right now, it's important to get Shadow back. Tails, Silver and Knuckles will do that while I announce the team that will go with me to stop Eggman. We need a group back at base in case of emergency. This is too important to screw up again." I declared.

Tails, Silver, and Knuckles left for Shadow. I stood proudly and began to make the teams.

"Okay, let's start making the teams. Knuckles, Silver, and Tails, have already been chosen to join me. I will obviously take Shadow and Blaze with me for emerald power. Rouge and Marine will come to support the group. The rest of you will stay here. Wave, I'm counting on your technical skills to receive our distress calls. Jet, you are responsible for sending in back up in case needed. Chaotix, hold up this area with arms. Well, that's all for the groups, we've got to start packing."

Chapter 2: Shadow

I woke up to see Tails standing in front of me. I looked around; I seemed to be in a dusty basement of some sort. Odd... Sonic! Where's Sonic! We've got to stop the Doctor, we have to... wait a second, is Tails talking to me? Why can't I hear him? Oh, wait...

"Shadow. Shadow, can you hear me?" Tails said.

I stood up Knuckles and Silver were standing beside him. What happened? And why does my head hurt.

"Where's Sonic?" I asked, "What happened?"

"Great, you're okay!" Tails exclaimed, "Come on, you've gotta set out for you trip. It's almost time to go."

We walked into the cold room to see Sonic giving a speech. I couldn't help but chuckle. Our upbeat, optimistic Sonic was giving a speech.

"...and don't forget to prepare for the worst, there won't be any restaurants along the way." Sonic said.

"Gosh, Sonic? Am I dreaming? Are you actually giving a speech? Never thought I'd see the day." I chuckled. This was far too hilarious to be true.

"Hey, Shadow old buddy! How ya doing? We thought you were gone for good."Sonic exclaimed. Everyone in the room cheered. "Come on, old pal. Let's get ready for Eggy's big bombing."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Sonic

I walked up to Shadow and smiled. I was glad he was okay. Guess I always knew he would be fine. I wondered what happened to him. Shadow just continued to chuckle. Apparently the sight of me making a speech was amusing to him. Couldn't blame him, I wasn't really the first person you'd expect to give a speech. The Battle changed me a lot.

Shadow let me lead the way. We began to collect the items we needed to survive. I collected simple things: flashlight, tent, matches. Shadow went right to the gun closet. Obviously The Battle didn't change him much. When he got there he started complaining about the quality of the guns.

"So dusty, this is not how you treat a weapon." he mumbled to himself.

Now it was my turn to chuckle. Some things never change.

He collected about ten guns and left the rest for back up. He took a riffle, a shotgun, an aka 47, five pistols, a laser gun, and a plasma shooter. I wondered how he was going to carry all of them. As usual he amazed me as he stuffed all those guns in a brown backpack and slung it over his shoulder like it weighed nothing. Typical Shadow behavior, nothing out of the ordinary. After satisfying his need for a ton of weapons, Shadow packed enough bullets to supply an army. How does all that fit in that bag? Beats me.

As Shadow continued to look for more weapons, I was packing more important things. I found dry food in the cabinet. I found a ton of water in containers there too (which I also packed). I put in purifier, cooking tools, extra clothing and a sword (you'll never know when a sword will come in handy). In about an hour everyone was ready to move out. I gave Tails thumbs up and he tinkered with the machirery until all the power went out. Now it was time to go.

Chapter 3: Shadow

Once we got out of the "cold room" and exited the fortress I was shocked by what I saw. The sky was black with dark clouds, the land was a desert waste land, and the air smelled like machines and rusting metal. Is this the Doctor's fault? Most likely it is, and he was going to pay. Maria loved this planet and died for me to come here, now it was destroyed. When I get my hands on the one who is responsible for this, I will show them my ultimate power! They. Will. Die.

"We've been walking for hours, and there is no change in land at all. May be this is a wild goose chase." whined Marine.

At first I was about to agree with her, but then I saw something move in the distance. It was staring to come closer. I could slowly make out its shape. It was someone riding a horse?

"Shadow! Duck!"yelled Sonic.

I did so just in time. A black horse jumped right over me and landed not too far. It turned so that it was facing all of us. I could now see the rider. She was a wolf.

"Halt! State your names and business or you shall feel my wrath!" said the rider.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sonic

The black horse was a mare with mechanical parts. Wait, a horse with mechanical parts? That's odd. I looked at Shadow to see how he was handling this whole situation. He seemed to be in a state of shock? Fear? I had no clue what state he was in, he was just staring at the rider. She was a wolf, just as I am a hedgehog. Her fur was brown and gold, and she had gay-blue eyes. Her long hair was in a pony tail, and she had a cowboy hat on. She wore army jeans and boot, and wore a brown vest. She had belt lined with all the possible weapons you could carry. A scar ran beside her right eye.

"Are you going to answer my question or not," she said in a strict tone.

"Sure, why not," I answered, "I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog. The red and black hedgehog there is Shadow. That's Tails. Over there is Knuckles. The couple over here is Blaze and Silver. There is Marine. And that's Rouge. We're trying to stop Eggman. I don't think you're one of Egghead's drones."

"Hmm. So, you're not enemies. Come with me then, you need a safe place to rest. By the way, my name is Volki."

Volki turned her horse and started a light trot to the right. Since we had nothing better to do, we followed.

Chapter 4: Shadow

We were walking for about half an hour till we got to a camp site. There were six brown tents there and a putout campfire in the middle. All the tents seemed to be an average size except for one. It was larger than the other tents, and was the size of a barn. There was no one in the camp except for us.

"I don't mean to be rude but, where are the people that live here?" Blaze asked, "Surely you don't need this many tents for one person."

Volki looked sadly at the ground.

"They all died," she answered.

"What happened?" asked Rouge.

"It doesn't matter. You could stay here. Each tent is enough for a pair," Volki said.

I looked at how sad she was. She needed company.

"If each tent is good for a pair, then I shall stay with you," I declaired.

Volki didn't refuse. Her horse walked right into the barn tent. She led me into a tent that was closest to the barn tent. Inside I was finally able to talk to her. But of course she started first.

"Who are you?" Volki asked.

"I believe you've already been told, I am Shadow the Hedgehog." I answered.

"That is what you're called. I asked _who _you are."

"I'm the ultimate life form, created in Doctor Gerald Robotnik's lab more than 60 years ago. I never age and I am immortal. I can use caos energy with ease. Anything else you want to know?"

"So you're a creation. 60 years ago, eh. You're older than Eggman. Means you can't be one of his creations."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, yes. Umm. No that's about it."

I smirked. "Well then, it's my turn to ask the questions now."

"Very well then. Fire away."

"What happened to the people that lived here?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shadow

Volki hesitated. Apparently this was a hard topic for her. Finally she was ready to answer my question.

"It happened a few years ago. I was still young, only 10 or 11 years old. Eggman attacked our camp site. Droids came out of nowhere and captured my people. Those who resisted were stabbed, is they continued to resist they were poisoned. One of the droids attacked me. It started slashing at me since I wouldn't cooperate."

"That's how you got that scar, isn't it." I said.

She touched the scar beside her right eye. "Yes."

I nodded. She may continue.

"It was my horse, Nightshade, that saved my life. He was the one I was ridding before you came here. When the droid was smashed, I jumped on Nightshade and rode as fast as I could away from the campsite. When I returned, everyone was gone."

"And you assumed they died, logical. I also wanted to ask, why does your horse have mechanical parts?"

"Oh, he lost his limbs in battle and needed to replace them. Well, we used robotic parts."

"Hmm, interesting."

Volki yawned.

"Anyway, enough with the asking. It's 'bout time we got some sleep, eh?"

I nodded. Sure why not.

I unrolled my sleeping bag and snuggled in. Not too long after I fell asleep.

Chapter 5: Sonic

I woke up to see Tails already packing his stuff. I looked around. Knuckles was sleeping like there's no tomorrow. Figures, that guy sleeps even when he's on guard duty.

"Good morning, Sonic." Tails said, "Hope you're ready to pack up for the trip."

"Of course I'm ready to pack up! Don't you remember, I'm the fastest thing alive." I answered.

Tails laughed. "I figured you'd say that."

In seconds flat I was ready to go. Next step was waking up Knucklehead. This was the fun part. I scooped up some sand on the ground and threw it at Knuckles. The result was priceless. Knuckles woke up, punching the air and yelling "Show yourself you coward!" Tails and I laughed.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!" Knuckles yelled.

"You're right," I said, "it's not funny. It's hilarious!"

"Grrrrr! I'm gonna kill you!"

Just when Knuckles was about to grab me Rouge came into our tent.

"Hey boys." She said, "We've got breakfast ready. You strong men would like breakfast, wouldn't you?"

"Yah. Sure, why not?" I answered. "I'd love some breakfast. How about you, Tails?"

"Huh? Breakfast? Yah, that'll be great!" Tails exclaimed.

"And you Knuckie?" Rouge asked in her teasing manner. Or as I call it, the ultimate weapon for embarrassing Knuckles.

Knuckles blushed, "Uh, sure. Breakfast sounds nice..."

We went outside to see Blaze starting the fire with her powers and Silver helping her by directing her flames using his Psychokinesis. I looked around and saw Marine digging through her bag trying to find a pan. Though no matter where I looked I couldn't find Shadow or Volki.

"Where's Shadow and Volki?"I asked Rouge.

"They must be in their tent. Go wake them up." Rouge answered. And so I did.

When I walked into their tent, what I saw you could saw was funny. You could also say it was odd. To me it was downright hilarious. Shadow was sleeping on his sleeping bad and was hugging Volki like a stuffed animal. Volki didn't mind. She snuggled into him, held her arms in a very dog like position, and mumbled and woof in her sleep. I started to laugh.

That woke Shadow up right away. When he realized what "position'' he was in he jumped up.

"That wasn't what it seemed," he said blushing.

"Oh, sure it wasn't." I nugged him, "Did our Mr. Gruff find himself a girlfriend?"

"I am not his girlfriend!" said Volki as she woke up. "You should know better!"

She was blushing, too.

"Sure, sure." I laughed, "Both your faces are red!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sonic POV

When in need of something to do, do not anger Shadow and Volki. Yes, I must say, what happened was hilarious, but what they did after that was not too funny. Let me tell you this in the simplest way possible. I became a moving target, with Shadow trying to nail me with a Chaos Spear and Volki trying to shoot me down with one of her guns. As for everyone else's reaction to this situation, well, they weren't on my side that's for sure.

Then when Shadow was about to tryout a Chaos Blast, Marine yelled,

"I found the pan, mates!"

That got everyone's attention. Blaze rushed to the fire pit and started a fire. Silver began to cook a meal. Shadow and Volki finally stopped trying to kill me, and went to sit beside the fire. I was glad I wasn't dead. Man, Volki can shoot. She nearly got me, not even Shadow ever got that close. When Silver was finished cooking, we all ate a nice breakfast of bacon and eggs.

After the breakfast, we headed off to gather our things. We packed up the tents, put out the campfire and gathered our supplies. Volki then told everyone to pack everything we need in our back packs, well, right after singling me and Shadow out. Somehow, she found out that we took one chaos emerald each. Shadow was not too happy that she found out. I wasn't either. I mean, a girl that somehow knows if you have a chaos emerald or not, it's not exactly normal. I wonder if she can tell that Shadow brought a whole ton of weapons. If she can, she's had no problem with it.

"I need you guys to help me send the horses to Paradise. Three chaos emeralds are needed to open the portal." Volki told us.

Okay, seems simple enough. Open a portal and let the horses be safe. Simplicity! If we knew how to open portals.

Volki led us to the stables. The horses seemed to know what was going on, 'cause they were already outside waiting. All of them seemed quite eager to go, except for the black horse with the mechanical parts. It trotted in a circle, whining. When it saw Volki, it trotted towards her. Volki looked at her horse and smiled.

"It's okay Nightshade, I'll be fine." Volki said stroking the horse's snout. "I will come back. I just have to avenge the death of my tribe. Of my people. Of my family."

Nightshade continued to whine, but he joined the other horses anyway. He looked back at Volki, who just smiled. It was a sad smile, but it somehow made the horse feel better. Shadow looked at Volki, a strange look of recognition was on his face. I wonder...

Chapter 6: Shadow POV

Volki explained to us that if we all say " Chaos Control" together while holding our chaos emeralds together, a portal will open to another dimension. So that's exactly what we did. After all yelling "Chaos Control" in unison, a circular portal opened. The horses stepped through the portal into another world. The portal looked much like a circular window with the frosted glass that is normally used for showers. The only horse that didn't walk through the portal was Volki's horse, Nightshade. He whined in protest. Volki went up to him.

"You know I can't. Take you with me." she said.

Nightshade continued to whine.

She patted him on the back, "Go on."

He walked through the portal. Volki turned to us tears ran down her cheeks. "I hate long good byes." She wiped her tears, and her face seemed to harden into a confident expression. "Time to go." She said to us.

We walked back to the others. Everyone was already ready to go. Now we had to decide how to get to the Doctor's base. Of course, Sonic was the first to suggest an idea.

"How 'bout we run there?" Sonic said gleefully.

Volki shook her head. "There are speed detectors everywhere. Eggman was prepared in case you get free."

"Darn!" Sonic swore.

Just then we heard a strange rumbling. I looked to see a large air ship coming our way. I smiled. That's going to be our means of transportation.

I pointed to the air ship and suggested my idea. "Why not just take over that air ship and use it to get to the Doctor."

Volki smiled. "I've been itching for a battle," she said. "Sounds like a great idea."

"Now the only thing we need to figure out is how to get on that ship." Sonic said.

I held up my Chaos Emerald "Chaos Control."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sonic POV

We split into three groups. I was with Tails and Knuckles, Shadow was with Rouge and Marine, and Volki was with Silver and Blaze. Shadow held up his Chaos emerald.

"I'll go first" he declared. "Chaos Control!"

A green light surrounded him, Rouge and Marine, and they were gone. Volki looked at her Chaos emerald.

"Seems easy." she said. "Chaos Control!"

Silver, Blaze and Volki were covered in a light blue light, and disappeared.

"As usual, I am always last." I sighed. "Chaos Control!"

A blue blurred my vision and the scene changed, I was now on Eggman's ship. I looked around; Shadow must have taken care of most of the robots a security, cause there was no one attacking us. Now all I had to do was to figure out where on the ship are we. Thankfully, Tails already figured that out.

"We're on the bridge." he said.

I could see why he said that. There were control panels and different display screens. Tails walked towards the control panel. He started to press a ton of different coloured buttons and the screen showed overdrive. In a few minutes Tails had full control of the ship and was already setting the auto pilot to go back to Eggman's fortress. I went out to look for Shadow and Volki as Tails rewired the ships radio signals. I ran around in the hallways, until I heard someone say "I think I heard something." I ran towards the voice. In an instant, I was on the floor with Volki on top of me holding a gun to my head.

I raised my hands. "I come in peace. You can get off me."

She got off me. "You shouldn't run that fast. I thought you were one of those speed droids." She lowered her gun and loosened up.

"How many droids did you kill?" I asked.

"Almost all of them. Shadow went to see if there are any others left." Volki answered.

I nodded. "Okay, call everyone together. We'll have a meeting at the bridge."

After a while I was standing on a soap box, counting people to make sure everyone was here. Once I was done, I coughed loudly to get everyone's attention.

"Okay guys," I began. "Let's start off with a status report, and then we can plot out a strategy on how to bring Eggman down."

Everyone murmured in approval.

"Okay, since we're all in agreement, let's begin." I said. "Shadow, Volki, report."

Shadow opened his mouth to speak, but then quickly shut it seeing that Volki already started to give a report.

"We have destroyed all the droids and the ship is secure." Volki stated.

"Good." I said, "How are the controls Tails?"

"Everything is ready to go. I have also been able to talk to the base." he answered. "Oh, and Sonic?"

"Yah?"

"I have some bad news."

"What is it?"

"Amy's missing."

Shadow POV

"WHAT!?" Sonic yelled.

"They were attacked yesterday, and in the process they took Amy." Tails said sadly.

Sonic seemed to be in a state of shock. He just stood there, on that soap box, motionless. He seemed to be frozen in time. Unable to move, because the news hit him. The news hit everyone, though Volki and I were unfazed, but it hit Sonic hard. He loved Amy.

Sonic tried to get words out of his mouth, but they seemed to have no sound. He just stood mouthing words that cannot be heard by anyone. I sighed, and stepped forward.

I looked at the blue hedgehog. "Come down Sonic. I'll take it from here."

Sonic stepped off the soap box and stood in a corner, still mouthing something. I stood up on the box, and faced the group.

"As my comrade tries to get himself together, I will lead the meeting from now on." I said in a cool tone. "Tails, how fast can we get to the Doctor's base?"

"At full speed we can get there in a few hours." Tails answered.

"A few hours, that gives us time. Sadly no one has ever seen the base." I sighed.

I noticed Volki's ears prick up.

"I've seen it." She said. "And I broke into it too. Barely got out of there, but at least I got a map of the place."

I looked at her bewildered. "You have a map?!"

"Yup, yup. Made on blue paper with white ink. Weird huh?"

"Do you have it with you?"

"Of course I do. I never leave my tent without it."

She reached into her backpack, and took out a huge roll of blue paper. "Here it is." she said.

I took the roll of paper and gave it to Tails. Tails unrolled the map. "This is a blue print!" he exclaimed. "We're better off than I thought!"

"Blue prints?" I said. "Tails, can you find an entry point?"

"I can work on that right now." Tails answered.

"Then get to it. We don't have much time left." I ordered. "Everyone else get ready and relax. Volki, I'd like to talk to you."

Everyone left the bridge except for me, Tails, Volki, and Sonic (who was still trying to get himself together). Volki looked at me puzzled. She stepped towards me, and I got off the soap box.

"What do you want?" she asked.


End file.
